The Promise
by Psycho08
Summary: It started as a idea between 2 friends that becomes a promise that changes 2 girls lives forever. Contains futa
1. Chapter 1

The two young women stood facing each other as the sun set between them crossing their pinkie fingers as they both promised that someway they would be family, even if they had to use their children.

Many years later  
Kim Possible was excited for Ron to come over it was the night of her eighteenth birthday, he called earlier saying he had something important to give to her. She heard a knock at the door as she finished putting lipstick on.

"Kim, Ron's here honey!" She heard her father call from the foyer.  
"Coming Dad!" Yelled Kim in reply. Staring into the mirror the 5'4", 110 pound red head, with her athletic build, she ran her hands down from her c cup breast to her hips smoothing the black dress she was wearing as they went.

Kim came down the stairs quickly, hugged her father then turned towards her boyfriend Ron Stoppable gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his hand and taking him into the dining room for dinner with her family. Ron handed Kim box  
that was carefully wrapped, inside she found a necklace with a picture of the two of them inside a locket. After dinner they went and sat in the lounge where Ron asked

"Hey Kim now that you're 18 now I was wondering if you..." Before being interrupted by Ann Possible coming and saying to Kim "Don't forget honey we're going out early tomorrow to see my friend, so make sure Ron doesn't stay long and you get a good  
nights sleep."

"Ok mum." Said Kim to her mothers retreating back, before turning back to Ron and ask "What was it you were going to say Ron?"

"Oh never mind Kim, I guess I better get going any way and let you go to bed, goodnight sweetie I'll see you when you get back." Ron replied as he got up. Letting Ron out of the house with another quick kiss, Kim went up the stairs to get changed and  
go to sleep. Returning to her room after brushing her teeth she heard her kimmuncator beeping going over to it she picked it up and pressing the answer button the screen lit up showing her friend and tech support Wade.

"What's the sitch?" As was Kim's typical greeting to Wade  
"Nothing, just wishing you a Happy Birthday Kim, hope your day was good." Wade replied  
"It went really well. Ron got me this nice necklace and I got some weird thing from the twins. Mum's being a little weird and wants us to go visit some friend we've never gone to see for a whole 2 weeks so if anything comes up let me know straight away."  
Kim pleaded.  
"Well nothing yet. But I'll let you know. Goodnight Kim" Wade said  
"Night Wade." Kim replied turning off the kimmunicator.  
Turning off the main light in her room she then got into bed and read a book she was given from her grandmother for a little while before she succumbed to sleep.

The next morning was an almost normal Sunday, the twins were up to who knows what in their room while Ann and James Possible quickly made breakfast and called down the kids. After breakfast Ann followed Kim back upstairs into her room to help her pack.  
While packing Ann went over to Kim's closet and searching through her things grabbed out a pink strapless dress that while not having being worn for a few years would have still fit her if a bit tight. "You should wear this to dinner tonight." Ann  
said while showing the dress to Kim. "Um mum that might be a little short for a dinner with friend isn't it?" Kim replied looking at the dress. "Oh it's fine Kimmy don't worry!" Ann said.

When everyone had finished packing they loaded up the car and left, driving out of the city in short order. An hour later they then turned down a dirt road coming up to a large iron gate, reaching out the window James Possible pressed a button on the  
intercom "It's the Possibles." The gates then opened so they could drive through, coming up to a large colonial-era mansion. Getting out of the car Kim was struck by how beautiful the house was she missed the women that came out until her mother said  
"Teresa! How have you been?"  
Kim looked over to where her mom was looking and saw a women roughly her mothers age with a slim build and a long black hair, her facial features were sharp. Looking at the women Kim was struck by a sense of déjà-vu, she wasn't quite sure where she had  
see her before and not really wanting to dwell on it she decided to curb the thought until later. "I'm quite well Ann and who are these lovely kids." Teresa said "Teresa this is my daughter Kim and my twin boys Jim and Tim. Boys, Kimmy, this is my  
good friend Teresa Gothshire." Ann said. "Nice to meet you Miss Gothshire." Kim then said extending her hand. "Nice to meet you as well Kim and please Teresa will do, your mother has told me so much about you, I feel like I've know you your whole  
life." Teresa replied shaking Kim's hand. Leading the Possible's inside whiles still holding Kim's hand, Teresa showed them in to the lounge where Kim saw someone she never thought she was going to see again "Shego! What are you doing here?"  
"Hang on Princess, Mother how do you know them?" Shego asks. "Sheena! Ann and I go way back, I asked her and her family here as a birthday present for Kim." Teresa said.  
"But you called me saying you wanted to talk about something." Sheena said.  
"And we are but this also concerns Kim as well." Teresa calmly explained. "what could that be?" Sheena asked. "Your wedding to each other of course." Was all Kim heard before the world went black.

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Kim heard was her mother and Teresa talking while Shego angrily yelling, opening her eyes she was briefly was confused as to where she was, but then when she saw Teresa the memories came flooding back. "See mother she is awake can  
you please explain what you mean by us marrying each other?" Shego asked. "In a moment Sheena, first why don't you go get us girls all drinks while we send the boys off for a tour around the house and the grounds." Teresa explained.  
"Fine, but we better get some bloody explanations when I get back!" Sheena growled before stalking out of the room. Teresa then summoned a maid from another room and directed them to show James and the twins around the house and the grounds  
adding subtlety not to show them the basement. By the time Sheena returned with a tray of drinks for all of them the boys had left and both mothers were sitting together on one couch waiting, Sheena noticed they had taking up the bigger one while  
the two daughters were forced to sit together on the smaller one.

"Now mother can you explain why Princess here and I are going to be married?" Sheena said. "Please." Added Kim, unconsciously moving that little bit closer to the other daughter. "Yes of course dears, you see Ann and I meet many  
years ago when we were around your ages. We slowly fell in love with each other, but because of the time we could not express our love openly, so we came up with an idea, if we could not become family with each other our children would do in so our  
place. To say we were surprised when we both had girls first is an understatement, but we were lucky they passed the equal marriage law so you can still marry here." Teresa explained.  
If Kim and Sheena were to look at each in that instance they would have seen a mirror of they're own expression such was the shock they were feeling at this revelation of their mothers sapphic youth they were still processing when Kim said "But how  
can we marry, I'm pretty sure neither of us likes girls and plus I'm still with Ron and I really like him mum."  
"you're still dating that wimp, Oh My God I'd marry you just to see the look on his face when he finds out." Sheena Laughingly said. "No Shego we won't, besides I thought Hego was the oldest out of you's." Kim growled. "Sorry  
Kimmy, Heaton likes to act like he is the older one but I've got 3 years on him and my name is Sheena I gave up Shego when I turned from villainy." Sheena explained. After giving that new revelation time to sink in Ann then said to the girls  
"Now girls we have to tell you's that if you chose not get married Teresa and I have decided that we would disown you both." At that both women received a loud "What!" And a "How can you do this?" Before Teresa put her  
hand up and said to them "Obviously we don't want to do it but if it comes to it, we will. We have given you two the options, now you have to choose." "Is there any more surprises that we need to know?" Sheena asked after a moment.  
Looking at each other Ann then said "Yes there is something else, we require that you have at least a child."  
Looking perplexed Kim confusingly says "But that's not possible unless we use one of the boys instead, right?" "Wrong Kimmy, you never noticed as I used lots of passing in my suit, but you see the night the boys and I were exposed to the  
meteorite I grew a cock and a pair of balls." Sheena explained. "But how is it that I've kicked you around and I've never hurt your testicles then?" Kim asked. "Well you see instead of appear on the outside like men's do mine are  
hidden on the inside." Sheena answered. They suddenly heard a door open then the twins voices excited over the size of the back lawn and all the mischief they could get up to with it. Ann and Teresa looked at each other before Ann said "I  
think that's enough for one day girls why don't you go rest up before dinner and think about what we've said." Standing up Teresa guided them up stairs first showing the twins where they were sleeping, then Ann and James then moving further along  
Teresa said "Now because of a shortage of space Kim will be your room with you Sheena, your bag is already in there Kim." Opening the door Sheena allowed Kim to enter first and allowed her a quick look around at the single double size bed  
against the back wall of her room before showing Kim the door that led to her private bathroom. "Cum ar putea face acest lucru? (How could they do this?)" Kim exclaimed after having been pacing for sometime, turning towards the bed, seeing  
the surprised look on Sheena's face she said "What is it?"  
"I didn't know you spoke Romanian." Sheena said. "Mum had me learn, what of it." Replied Kim.  
"It's just my fathers side of the family is Romanian and he had us kids learn it." Sheena said.  
"That's just great, has our whole lives been hashed out so we would get married. What am I even going to tell Ron about this? He's going to be devastated when I tell him." Kim said, pacing around the room again.  
"Come sit down Princess before you make a groove in the carpet." Sheena said patting the bed. Sitting down, Kim leaned her head on Sheena's shoulder, Sheena looked at Kim and realised she could see down Kim's top at her breast, feeling her cock  
get hard she suddenly stood up and racing to the door she says "I'm going for walk be back at dinner." Slamming the door behind her leaving Kim with a confused look on her face.

End of Chapter 2

 _I know there is a lot of talking in this chapter. I just needed to get it out of the way and from now it will get better._


	3. Chapter 3

Sheena was walking through the garden glad that she had gotten out of the room before Kim had noticed her cock had hardened because of her, thankfully the time out of the room had softened it. Deciding to return to her room to refresh herself Sheena noticed her mother and Mrs. Possible walking and although not able to hear about what she could tell they were talking very excitably. Sheena decided to use the skills she had picked up through the years of being a villain and followed them sneakily, leaping into shadows Sheena noticed them going through a door with tape on it saying Keep Out. Realising it was the guest house she goes up to the door and placing her ear against it she listened for any noises. When she couldn't hear any more noises Sheena carefully opened the door thinking to herself "There's been construction crews and strange deliveries going down here all month. Time to find out what as been going on!"

Going through the door quietly, Sheena heard a door close somewhere up stairs, coming to the staircase Sheena climbed them as quickly as she could she found doors all around the second floor. Going up to the first door Sheena put her head to the door listening for any noises. Not hearing anything she began to open the door when she suddenly heard voices coming from further down the hallway. Not wanting to be seen down there she quickly rushed into the room. Closing the door until it was ajar she heard the voices getting closer recognising her mothers and Mrs. Possible's, they were talking very excitably but she was unable to hear what they were saying until they got closer.

"And when the workman start back up next week they will be installing the kitchen and then we can start bringing in furniture. Then hopefully we will be able to have the wedding out in the garden by May." Teresa said.

Anne replied with "Lovely, everything is going great!"

They then moved on, Sheena heard the door close then waiting for a moment to make sure they didn't come back she left the guest house ad watching out for either mother she quickly made her way back into the house, hoping that Kim was out of the room so that she have some alone time.

Meanwhile back in Sheena's room, Kim continued to brood over what her mother and Teresa said to them. Deciding to go see her Dad she left the room and knocked on the door she opened the door Kim quietly asks "Dad is Mum here?" "No she's not Kimmy. Is something the matter?" Her father asked.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Kimmy-bear what wrong?" He asks with a worried look showing on to his face.

"Did you know the real reason why we came to see Mums friend? About why they had to speak to me and Shego alone?" Kim said getting quite agitated.

"You know Kimmy your mother probably just wanted to help you girls sort out any issues you had with each other, I mean for quite a number of years you were enemies weren't you?" James said looking at Kim questioning.

"I wish that was all it was Dad." Kim replies. "Mum and Teresa are trying to make us marry, because of some promise they made years ago."

"Oh Kimmy, that is preposterous, why would your mother do something like that?" Her father asked. "Besides your mother and Teresa have been best friends for many years, I'm sure they've said many times that their children should get married together."

"But they want us to have children together well." Kim says.

Just before James could answer, Ann entered the room "I'm back James, oh hi Kim, what brings you here?" Ann said when she noticed Kim in the room.

"Kim was just telling me a rather funny story about how you and Teresa were forcing her and Shego marry and have children together dear." James replied.

"That's not important. What is important Is that Kimmy needs to go get ready for dinner while we have a chat. Why don't you go put on that dress on your bag." Ann said.

Leaving her parents room, Kim quickly made her way back to Sheena's room, entering without knocking Kim didn't notice at first that Sheena was in the room and what she was doing. Closing the door, Kim turned around and yelled out "Shego! What the fuck is that?"

Pointing straight up from Sheena's pelvic area was a pillar of green tinted hardness, Sheena's penis was a 16 inch monster, thick as one of Kim's wrists, it ending with a purple head under which sat a pair of large testicles brimming with swimmers just waiting to be ejected into a womb. With her surprise Kim did not feel the flush of arousal that shot through her. Covering herself up with the sheet, Sheena says in reply "Geez Kim learn to fucking knock much?"

After a moment of staring between the two Sheena says to Kim "Can you turn around, so I fix myself please."

"Sorry!" Said Kim developing a bigger blush on her face, facing away from Sheena Kim's thoughts were racing.

"OMG! I can't believe she was doing that knowing I could be back at any moment."

Deciding that Sheena had long enough to get her pants back on, Kim turned back around and locating her bag went over to it and grabbed the dress out of it.

Walking over to the bathroom she looks over shoulder and says to Sheena "Oh, Mum says dinner will be soon. I'm going to get changed, you should probably get into something nice and we had better make a decision to tell them."

Not noticing the look on Sheena's as she stared at Kim's butt as she walked into the bathroom. Kim then shut the door and undressed herself down to her underwear. Wearing a white bra and panties, she looked herself over in a large mirror. With her red hair reaching down to just below her shoulder, bright green eyes, small nose and thin dark lips she was quite beautiful, even if she didn't quite always believe it herself. Roving her eyes further down Kim looked at the rest of her body, from her thin arms and shoulders to her dainty feet and toned leg muscles. Looking at her white bra, Kim noticed her nipples were pointing through it, and after removing Kim let out a sigh of pleasure with the cold air blowing over them causing her little pink nipples to harden even more. Feeling some wetness cooling on her legs she looked down and noticed her underwear was soaked. Removing her panties, she found her pussy flowing like a waterfall.

"Oh My God!" Kim thought. She had never been this wet before in her life, she began to wonder that despite her protest earlier in the day that maybe she could have feelings for the woman. Trying to dry herself became a chore as she tried to stop herself from moaning too loudly. Managing to clean herself up, Kim decided not to put her panties back on, throwing her panties into the bin she slipped the dress on, looking herself over in the mirror Kim found the dress that sat high on the legs when she was 16, now was almost showing the underside of her butt and advertising the fact that she wasn't wearing panties. Futilely trying to pull the dress further down, Kim sighed in defeat and turned to go back out to the bedroom. Hearing the door to the bathroom open Sheena turned just in time to see Kim walk through, Sheena was rendered speechless when she saw Kim, hugging her figure like a second skin the dress fully advertised the fact that Kim wasn't wearing a bra and that her nipples were hard. Turning around Sheena noticed she couldn't see a panty line, coming to the realisation that Kim had gone commando. It was when Kim had turned back around that Sheena saw a slight wetness on the inside of Kim's thighs. Frustrated over not being not able to finish earlier decided to ease it by messing with Kim instead. Coming up behind Kim as she was looking in her bag, Sheena wrapped her arms around Kim while pushing her still hard cock between the globes of her ass.

Grinning when she heard the gasp and saw that Kim's face was almost as red as her hair, Sheena then asked "So Kim, what are we going to say about the ultimatums our dear mothers have given us?"

Looking down trying to hide her face under her hair, Kim replied "I don't think we have much choice, but we may be able to get a deal so that we can get out of marriage while not making them angry as well."

Looking amused Sheena replied "That's a good idea, what about children?"

"Do you really want children? Because I know I don't want any at the moment, there are still plenty of people who need my help." Kim said angrily while she turned around to face Sheena.

"Oh I don't know." Sheena said while moving her hands to the front of Kim and cupping her boobs "I think you would look good pregnant, these cute boobies full of milk, knowing that it's my kid that would be coming out of you's gets me all hot." To prove it she pushed her cock up against Kim's stomach so she could feel how hard she was.

Looking down Kim noticed how large the bulge her cock was making in her clothes, wide eyed Kim saw a small wet patch beginning to form on Sheena's pants with pre-cum.

"Please Sheena, don't don this, dinner is about to start soon." Kim said, with desperation in her voice unable to look away from Sheena's pants.

Sighing Sheena turned away and said "Fine but only because you sounded adorable just now. We will just say that we have both agreed that we will share custody of any children we have if we divorce. Is that ok."

Unable to think of a rebuttal, Kim kept silent. With that victory Sheena decided that she needed to get changed as well.

"Ok well I'm going to change, why don't you go see your brothers, I will be out in a little while." Sheena said.

"Ok, see you down there." Kim said meekly, leaving the room.

Walking into the bathroom Sheena immediately searched the room, locating Kim's panties in the bin. Smirking, Sheena grabbed them out and pulling her pants down at the same time, she soon had the soaking went undergarments wrapped around her penis. Jerking herself, Sheena started imagining Kim's mouth on the other end of her 16 inch cock. Moaning loudly, Sheena began to pant as she used both her hands to pump faster. Feeling her pre cum spirt out of he cock Sheena felt her balls expand as she got closer to orgasming. Interesting fact about Sheena, as well as having a very high sperm count her cum had a aphrodisiac affect on her partner so that they could keep up her sex drive, most only being a one night stand, repeated exposure would lead to a permanent heightened sex drive. Feeling her balls suddenly contract Sheena gasped in surprise as she felt her cock fire. Closing her eyes with pleasure she soon felt her penis jerk I her hands as cum landed on her. Feeling like she was orgasming forever, Sheena was soon breathing hard. Opening her eyes Sheena soon noticed the mess she made all over the wall and floor. Cleaning up she then went for a shower. Soaping herself up she was careful not play with herself to much this time. Drying herself, she then went out into her room and dressed in black pants and a red blouse, she then left to go find her soon to be bride.

End of chapter 3


End file.
